Life Starts Now
by Jazzy'sGirl4ever
Summary: No-one knows who she is or where she came from apart from Alex herself. Only Alex knows the future of the Cullens and Swans.  You wanna know how? She's read the twilight saga and now she's in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The rain pounded down in the dark empty night. There wind wailed as I ran like a blind man down the bridge. There were no cars about. Not even a single person apart from myself. Even if there was, the black anorak that I was wearing let me blend into the background.

"_No one can stop me."_ I thought as I ran down the middle of the bridge. I was soaking wet but what did it matter? Would I care that when they found me, I wouldn't be _fresh_?

I climbed over the side railing, my feet centimetres away from the edge.

"_Goodbye cruel world..."_

Then I jumped.

**AN: This is a story based on someone who goes into the twilight world just in case some of you were wondering. Please review XD**


	2. Why am I not dead?

**Chapter 1: **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

That beep was annoying. Why wouldn't it shut up? I thought that when people died, they went to heaven or in my case, hell. Was I in hell? I couldn't _feel_ myself being burned...

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed. A _hospital_ bed to be exact. I had a needle in my arm and the bloody beeping had come from a machine nearby.

What was I doing in a hospital? Shouldn't I be dead? Unless...I had survived. In which case someone must have found me and called an ambulance. Damn! Of all the people to survive jumping from a bridge, it had to be me.

So what do I do now? I can't go back home, not with my parents who hate me. I guess I could kill myself again? No harm trying...

I grabbed the needle in my arm and pulled it out. A small whimper escaped, my throat was too dry to let out a scream. Water. I needed water.

I spotted a jug full of it by the bedside table but my arms were sore to reach it. Gently, I got out of the bed. I was surprised when I managed to stand upright. I would have at least a broken leg from jumping off a bridge right? But after doing a quick examination, the most damage I had was a few sore arms and legs.

After drinking a ton of water, (drowning makes you thirsty), and changing into my old clothes i.e. the hooded top, jeans and anorak (they were in a plastic bag at the front of my bed), I noticed something was weird. My clothes were all clean and dry.

Who would clean and dry my clothes? The hospital doesn't do that...do they? Either way, if they found me gone they'd know what I'd look like. All they'd have to do is search for the one person wearing an anorak a.k.a me.

For safety reasons, I ditched the anorak. My hooded top would protect me from the rain anyway. Not that I hated, the rain. It just made it easier to hide my brown hair. Talking about my hair, I definitely needed a shower. Luckily my hospital room had its own bathroom.

After my quick shower, I decided not to waste more time mucking around. Some doctor or nurse could walk in and stop me from leaving (not that I would actually listen to them).

Quietly, I walked out of the hospital room and down the corridor. It must have been late, there was hardly anyone around but for the nurses I did see, I tried to act as normal as possible.

The were only a few patients in the hospital waiting room. There was a blond boy who was bleeding from the nose and crying to his mother at the same time. He looked about 17, the same age as me yet he was crying like a four year old. I couldn't help but smile as I passed by him. I was weird like that.

I was only a few feet away from the door which would free me from this place when I heard a voice behind me.

_"Excuse me."_ The voice said. It was a nice voice, soft yet masculine.

I immediately turned around and saw a blond pale man in a white coat. He was a doctor, a very good looking one too. He looked like an albino except he had strange eyes. They were gold. Did he recognise me?

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" I asked in my sweetest yet slightly flirty voice.

I could still flirt. I wasn't ugly. My bright green eyes and full lips made me attractive enough to talk to boys. It was when I punched boys for groping me, that made them stay away.

"Yes, may I ask where you're going?" The Doctor said. Hot doctor was starting to turn into irritating doctor.

"I'm going home." I replied keeping my tone as sweet as it was before.

Before the Doctor could reply, a nurse called for him.

"Doctor Cullen, Theresa needs you." The red headed nurse said.

I took his distraction as a chance to escape.

As I ran into the cold night, the Doctors name kept repeating over and over again in my mind. _Dr Cullen. Dr Cullen_.

Why did he sound so familiar?

**A/N REVIEW. All comments help improve my work. XD**


	3. Death number 2

**Chapter 2: **

It didn't take long for me to realise that I was lost. Never, in the 17 years that I had spent in the small town of Pullman in Washington, had I ever been lost. I knew the place like the back of my hand!

So I don't get it. Where was I? Looking around, the only things that surrounded me were trees. Lots and lots of trees. I didn't own a cell phone so I couldn't ring anyone. The only items in my jeans were my cigarettes and lighter. That and some gum.

Great! The only way out would be to run back to the hospital and no way was I going to do that! That Doctor creeped me out. Dr Cullen? What kind of name is that?

I'm not gonna lie. Being outside in the dark, all alone was scary. It was too quiet for my liking. Quickly, I started to power walk my way out of here. There was no way I was going back to the hospital, so the only way to go was forward, deeper into the eerie woods.

The moonlight guided me through the woods. As I hurried on, I could feel my heart beating in my ears. What if I got attacked by a bear or some other kind of animal?

SNAP!

I whipped my head round to where the sound came from. Someone or something was watching me.

I didn't bother to wait around to see what it was. It was either fight or flight and I was choosing flight.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I scrambled through the woods. I knew that I wouldn't be able to outrun it. Ever since I had taken up smoking, I couldn't run for now more than a few steps without taking a break. I've tried to quit but that's easier said than done.

Suddenly I felt cold arms snake around my waist.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed but it was no use. Instead I was thrown into a tree.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the blood pour down the side of my face and onto my clothes.

Then everything turned black.

**A/N: REVIEW :)**


	4. Liar Liar

**Chapter 3:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

That beep was annoying. Why wouldn't it shut up? Wait a second. Why was I hearing a beep?

I shot open my eyes and looked around.

I was in the hospital. Again.

The question is how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was me being chased by a psycho who was extremely strong. Strong enough to _throw_ me into a tree and possibly break my spine.

Did me being in hospital mean that the cops or whoever had caught him? Or was he still on the loose?

Either way, I wasn't waiting to find out. I threw myself out of bed. My body seemed to be in working order. Nothing seemed broken, thank god.

I had found my clothes and threw them on. They were clean and dry. There were no marks on them. It was as if nothing had ever happened to them.

"_What are you doing out of bed?"_ A voice behind me asked.

I froze. It was the same voice. The same sweet voice only it had a slightly rougher edge to it.

I turned around and saw the same pale – faced Doctor that I saw last time. What his name? Dr Callum? Dr Collin? I looked at his tag. Oh it was Dr_ Cullen_.

"Hey, it's you. I was just leaving." I said to Dr Cullen.

"You are in no condition to leave. I suggest you give me your name and parents number so that I can tell them that your here." Dr Cullen said in a firm voice.

I looked at his eyes. They had changed colour. Instead of being golden like the other day, they were darker, almost black. Did he wear contacts?

"My names Alexandra Thomas but people call me Alex. My parents..." I struggled to finish the sentence.  
My mom had died when I was young and my dad, well he passed away six months after marrying my step mom. I didn't want to go back to my alcoholic step mom. She never cared for me, she was too busy drinking from a bottle with random men each day. And anyway, I could look after myself. My dad had left me enough money to make sure of that.

"My parents are dead." I told him. There was no emotion in my voice. I had moved on a long time ago. "I look after myself."

Dr Cullen seemed sympathetic. "Well in that case, It's my duty to contact the social services. I'll be back."

Having social services nagging me was the last thing I needed. I needed to think of a lie and quick!

I grabbed his arm before he could move, flinching at how cold it was. "Please don't!" I begged. "I..I look after myself! I'm an emancipated minor!"

That was a lie. I wasn't emancipated.

The Doctor stopped and looked me straight in the eye. I had a feeling that he knew I was lying.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well in that case, I cannot stop you from leaving." Dr Cullen said." However, I hope that you stay at least till tomorrow morning to ensure your body fully recovers."

He turned to leave, but I quickly stopped him. "Wait! Before you go, do you know who brought me here, to the hospital?"

"I'm afraid not, I was off duty at that time." He answered. The Doctors face was blank, but I swear I saw a bit of panic in his eyes. It looked like he was lying, and I bet he was.

"Oh and before you go, one more question. Where am I? Like, what town am I in?" I asked.

"You're in Forks, Washington." He replied. Then without saying another word he left. Strange man.

Forks eh? I don't ever remember seeing that town on a map. But hey, at least I was still in Washington.

Walking out of the hospital, I couldn't help but think of Dr Cullens reaction to my question. He was hiding something. But what could it be?

Well one things for sure, I wasn't leaving till I found out.

**A/N Well what did you think? I know the beginnings slow but I didn't want to rush the story. PLEASE REVIEW XD**

**P.S - This following message is for the anonymous reader who I couldn't reply to cos she didn't have an account.**

**My character is not a Mary-sue. This character Alex, is NOTHING like me because let's face it, writing about myself would be boring.**

**Alex is a darker character, which does not fit into this whole 'Everybody in love' charade that usually happens in Twilight. So HA! **

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	5. PokePokePoke

**Chapter 4:**

If I was going to stay in Forks, I would need a place to live. After asking lots of people in the street for direction, I found a motel called _The Pacific Inn. _Its location was perfect. It was within walking distance to the hospital, where I could _spy_ on Dr Cullen _and_ it was near enough for me to enrol into the local high school. Not that I actually wanted to go to high school, but if I wanted to spy properly, I would need to keep up pretences.

I gave myself two months to do whatever I want and get this whole spying thing over with. Then I would do what I had originally planned to do in the first place and end my life.

The first thing I needed was to find an ATM. It made sense to spend all the money my dad had left me and live the last few months in luxury. He had left me just under $80,000 in a savings account. Money never meant much to me but if I had it, why not spend it?

After finding an ATM, I prepaid for my two month stay at the motel. Now all I needed to do was get some clothes and apply to go to school. According to the receptionist at the motel, today was Saturday the 25th of September. Schools never opened on Saturday, so I would have to ring and enrol myself on Monday. That just left the shopping.

Buying clothes was easy. As usual, I had to ask like a million people on the street for directions. Thankfully, most of the people were happy to help. There were a few though, who just completely ignored me.

There was only one shopping mall in Forks that I could walk to. The others were too far away, and I didn't have a car or any other form of transport. Hmmm...Maybe I could _buy_ a car?

Since I was shopping, I figured to buy some groceries as well. I hadn't eaten a decent meal in two days. Well, if you call a bag of Doritos and coke a decent meal...

As I left the mall, I couldn't help but notice a group of freakishly pale teenagers standing near the exit. There were five of them; three boys and two girls. They were all beautiful. Too beautiful, if such a thing were possible.

One of the boys, the tallest one with messy reddish-brown hair suddenly looked at me. His eyes were golden just like Dr Cullens and his face looked as if it were chiseled from stone.

He must have been related to Dr Cullen. Maybe they all were. They other two boys, a burly one with dark curly hair and a lean honey-blonde guy looked at me with curiosity painted on their faces. One of the girls, the blond statuesque one, gave me a look full of hate. It scared me a little, especially since I didn't know who the hell she was and why she was hating me so much. One the short girl with the spiky hair, had a smile on her face. At least _someone_ was happy.

I realized that I had been standing there, like an idiot and staring at them. Immediately I turned away and hurried towards the door . Just before I could reach there, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw the bronze haired guy. What did _he_ want?

"You dropped something." He said with a smirk on his face.

That's when I noticed the box of tampons in his hands.

I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. _Why me_? What did I ever do to deserve such bad luck? Maybe, if I ran away now I could save myself some embarrassment. But what if the guy followed me?

"Uh...thanks." I said grabbing the tampons and stuffing them in my bag.

The big burly guy came over and slapped the bronzed hair guy on the shoulder. "It's a good thing you gave those back to the girl Eddie, it's not your time of the month yet." he said with a smile that revealed a set of dimples.

"I told you not to call me that!" 'Eddie' replied, obviously annoyed.

As entertaining as it was to watch the two guys bicker, I had to go. I had beer things to do.

Before I could even move, the short spiky-haired girl came up to me with a grin on her face. I noticed that the blonde guy followed her closely behind. Were they dating or something?

"Hi I'm Alice. Those idiots there are Emmett and Edward Cullen." she said.

Before she could carry on, I laughed in her face.

"That's-not-Edward-Cullen" I said laughing. "Edward Cullens not real!." How stupid did she think I was? He was a made up character by some Stephenie Meyer in a book called Twilight. The book was good though.

It seemed like I was the only laughing. Everyone else was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was...

I walked over to the so called 'Edward Cullen' and studied him. He had everything the real Edward Cullen was supposed to have. Bronze hair, gold eyes, broodiness.

"I am not broody." I heard Edward say quietly under his breathe.

Did he just read my mind? Or am I turning crazy?

I slowly raised my finger and gently poked him on the face. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Will you please stop poking me." Edward asked annoyed.

I slowly took my hand away from his face. His skin was cold and hard when I poked him. That only meant one thing.

I turned around and did what normal people did.

I ran out of the mall screaming my head off.

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	6. Meet and Greet

**Chapter 5: The day after the "Incident"**

I was still freaked out from yesterday. I smoked twice as much as I usually do, to try and calm myself down but just I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of the Cullens _actually_ existing. How is it possible for them to be real and for no one to actually find out?

I hoped that they didn't try and hunt me down. I was scared of them. They _are_ vampires y'know. Vampires that suck blood and sparkle in daylight.

Hmmm...if I wasn't such a coward, I would actually stalk them just like I stalked my ex-boyfriend. Not that _he_ knew.

Anyway, it was a good thing I had enrolled myself at Forks High. At least that was one place where I could spy on the Cullens and be safe at the same time. They couldn't do anything to me, not whilst I was in public.

I would start school tomorrow. I had everything I needed e.g. cellphone and a schoolbag. Oh, and a few pens and books. It's a good thing I carried a lighter, I could maybe try and burn a vampire if they tried to hurt me.

Yes...tomorrow looked better already.

* * *

**Tuesday: The first day of school.**

It was raining outside so I donned a hoodie with a pair of jeans and sneakers. I didn't have a car, so I would have to walk to school.

Grabbing my Ipod, I ran out of the hotel. It was the first day of school and I couldn't be late.

I got to the school pretty fast. There were kids all around the car park, chatting and laughing.

Most of them were staring at me but the rest were staring at some girl in a huge red truck.

Wait...a huge red truck?

I looked closer at the girl. She was a brunette with pale skin and brown eyes. She seemed nervous, almost like she was new too.

Could that be...Bella Swan?

It must be! Oh crap! maybe I should introduce myself...Nope. Forget it! I'm gonna stay away.

I quickly walked into the school building, towards the main reception. There was a plump lady behind the desk, with red hair and thick glasses. I assumed she was Mrs Cope. She handed me my schedule and a map of the school.

Just as I was about to leave, Bella Swan walked in. Well tripped more like.

I helped her up. "Uh...thanks." She mumbled, blushing.

"No problem. I'm Alex. I'm new to the school." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake.

"I'm Bella. I'm glad I'm not the only new girl here." She said shaking my hand.

I waited for Bella as she received her schedule and map from Mrs Cope.

"So what do you have first?" I asked her.

"Um...English with Mr Mason."

Yes! I had the same class as her.

We compared schedules as we walked to English. We both had English first, government second, trigonometry third and biology fifth, together. I had calculus fourth period and Spanish sixth period, alone.

English with Mr Mason was good. Bella and I sat together and talked. She told me about her mom and Phil i.e all the things that I already knew, thanks to the twilight saga.

By the end of fourth period, trigonometry, me and Bella had become good friends. Which is weird, because I would have never thought that Bella Swan would be a person that I could be friends with. to me, she was a normal person. Not a vampires, to-be-wife/girlfriend.

It was lunch time now and I had forgotten all about the Cullens. Bella and I were sitting down with a few other people i.e. Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric and Angela Weber.

"So, a bunch of us are planning to go La push this weekend. You two wanna come? It'll be fun." Mike asked. Mike looked exactly how that author had described him. They all did.

In a weird way, I felt powerful knowing them but them not knowing me. It gave me an advantage, if I ever needed one.

Bella agreed but I said no.

"I already have plans. Sorry." I didn't really. I just couldn't be bothered to hang around other people, acting like I'm all happy.

Mike didn't actually care; he was too busy drooling over Bella. Not that I minded or anything. Mike was just one of those people who just annoy you by being in the same room. I couldn't stand being near him.

"Who are they?" I heard Bella whisper to Jessica.

I followed their gaze towards the far back of the cafeteria.

In the corner, sat five pale teenagers. The same ones at the mall. The Cullens.

Oh crap. They caught me staring at them.

And now they're coming over to our table.

Oh crap.

What do I do? What do I _do_?

Too late. They're here.

"Hey, you must be Alex and you're Bella right?" Alice asked. "I'm Alice, that's Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper."

There was an awkward silence.

"Hi" I heard Bella mumble. SHE was drooling at Edward. She _tried_ to hide it but it was a little obvious. Its not as if Edward was acting any better. I mean, stare much?

Talking about Edward, what was _he_ doing here? I thought he wouldn't be able to handle Bella's blood. His eyes _did _seem black...

Suddenly, Edward tore his eyes away from Bella, and looked at me.

He had read my mind. He was probably _still_ reading my mind!

Crap! How do I block my thoughts?

I don't know! No-one in the real world would practise blocking their thoughts, because no-one in the real world can read minds!

"Alex, I was wondering if you could help me with something. " Edward asked.

That's it. I'm doomed.

"Uh..sure. W..what is it?" I replied nervously.

"Can I tell you in private? It's important." He said in a cool calm voice.

Everyone at the table was staring at me. Jessica was was giving me dark looks, whilst the rest were curious.

"Okay..." I replied. I was too scared to say no. I followed the Cullens out of the cafeteria, into the empty hallway. Once I was out there, they cornered me.

"What are you? And how do you know about us?" Edward snarled.

Crap! Maybe this was a bad idea after all...

**REVIEW XD**


	7. Bitch broke my arm

_**Previously**_:

_I followed the Cullens out of the cafeteria, into the empty hallway. Once I was out there, they cornered me._

_"What are you? And how do you know about us?" Edward snarled._

_Crap! Maybe this was a bad idea after all..._

**Chapter 6:**

"I know about you because you introduced yourself five minutes ago. Whats your problem?" I asked Edward, who by the way was glaring at me.

"Don't lie! I've read your mind. I know that you know. I just want to know how." Edward snarled.

Whoever thought that Edward was supposed to be a gentleman must have been high. He was violent, nosey and uh...scary.

"Listen dude, I don't want no trouble. You leave me alone or else." I said.

"Or else what?" Rosalie said smirking.

"Or else you'll regret it."

she laughed at my empty threat and my attempts at being brave.

"You!" She laughed, pointing a pale finger at me." You're just a stupid human. All weak and pathetic..."

I could feel the rage boiling inside me.

I was _not_ weak. _I_ was not pathetic.

Suddenly I grabbed my lighter from my pocket and flipped it open. But before I could try and burn Rosalie, I heard a sickening snap come from my arm.

The bitch had broken it. She had broken my arm.

I let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was too much. I was starting to get dizzy.

_"Shit."_ I thought I heard someone say.

**_"We need to leave."_**

_"What about the girl? What if she ruins everything?"_

**_"Well if she does then it will all be Rosalie's fault for trying to break her arm"_**

**"I didn't try to break her arm. I did."**

**_"Yes we know. Now lets leave!"_**

_A/N I know! Its short and not the best. But if you wanna here my excuse then here it is - Schools starting and I'm in my final year which means I won't be able to deliver chapters as much as I would like to. But I will continue the story so If want to continue reading then thank you._

_**PLEASE REVIEW XD**  
_

BTW. if you wanna know who said what in the convo then here it is:

* _Emmett (italics)_

_* **Alice (Bold and Italics)**  
_

*** Rosalie (Bold)**


End file.
